


Paradise and love.💘

by ekaterina_serquel



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Palawan (La casa de papel), True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekaterina_serquel/pseuds/ekaterina_serquel
Summary: It's been a year since Raquel said goodbye to her love. The love she'd found in a matter of days.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Meet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first job. I want to make it high-quality, good, so I'm waiting for an objective assessment and your feedback. I will try to produce 1-2 chapters a week. Thank you for your attention❤

Raquel was sitting at home in her room, eating vanilla ice cream with a large spoon. She was in her favorite house suit, watching the Newscast on the central channel. On TV, the moments of the robbery of the Mint of Spain were played. It had been a year since she had last seen the Professor. The woman could not look at the screen, tears automatically welled up in her eyes. She forced herself to let her thoughts drift away and remember their meetings with Sergio. Their first night in the hangar, a sensual kiss in handcuffs, a whole night at Raquel's house.. 

"He let me believe in love again, after a few years.." Was spinning in the girl's head. 

\- Postcards.. the woman said aloud, her eyes wide, she had forgotten all about them. 

Taking the pictures, seeing the beaches, Raquel  
turned them in her hands for a long time and at one point saw the inscriptions on the edges of the paper. Turning over all the photos, the girl was able to understand that these are coordinates, but the coordinates of what? Grabbing her phone, she went to Google Maps. After typing in the latitude and longitude, her eyes filled with tears again. Palawan.. This is the place they wanted to go when it was over. 

"He couldn't just leave it like that, his every step is thought out to the smallest detail, maybe that's where we can meet?". It took her 5 minutes to realize that this was her last chance to meet Sergio. She decided to book tickets for the plane that leaves for paradise island tomorrow evening.  
Raquel sat with a big smile on her face, but there was a flutter in her heart. "What if it's just an accident? What if he moved away a long time ago this year?" Such thoughts did not leave her for the last 2 hours, but she needed to distract herself. The girl left the room and went to the kitchen, where her mother and Paula were sitting. The girl was drawing in a notebook, and Marivi was cooking dinner. By joining them, Raquel was able to distract herself, enjoy the hope for the best, and spend the rest of the evening with her family.

Early in the morning, the woman began to pack a suitcase, she did not know how long she would go to the island and decided that she would take some things with her, in case she did not meet Sergio and would return home in a couple of days. After saying goodbye to her loved ones, Raquel left for the airport. Paula promised to call her mother every night, she was already starting to miss her. Over the past year, they had become real friends, because work stopped taking up all the time, and she managed to spend all her free time with her family.  
Raquel was sitting on the plane, flipping through a magazine. Her nerves were on edge. She didn't know what she would say to him if she met him. And whether it will meet at all.. 

A few hours into the flight, she was there. The sea air turned her head, the woman was so close to her love. After checking into the hotel, Raquel quickly fell asleep, looking forward to tomorrow. After breakfast, she opened the phone and realized that it was only 30%. Yes, she had indeed forgotten to charge it, but the girl was sure that she would have enough charging for the near future. 

Raquel drove into the city, passing the market, she inhaled the aroma of fresh fruit, there were friendly people around, who smiled at her and charged her with a good mood. Her face was beaming exactly to the moment until she realized that he had already reached the beach. She didn't see a single person she knew, but she had to keep going, looking and hoping for the best. She took out her phone, looked at the map, and saw that there were literally 300 meters to go. 

"Damn it! Raquel swore when she heard the phone go dead. She had no choice but to look for a bar or cafe, ask for exercise. 

When she reached the nearest restaurant, she turned to the bartender: 

"Excuse me, do you have a charger?"the girl asked. It was a kind of deja vu for her. 

"Use mine!" A man's voice said, holding out the phone. 

Raquel's skin felt like it had been electrocuted. Her brain released so much endorphin in a matter of seconds that tears welled up in her eyes, but this time with a smile that was the most genuine she'd ever given off. Her gaze met the man's.. It was Sergio, the most charming man, in a perfect white suit. He had a big smile on his face, and his eyes were also wet.


	2. Together again

Sergio and Raquel couldn't look away and stop smiling for a long time. In each other's eyes, they saw the desire to hug tightly and kiss until their lips were tired of kissing. Sergio was the first to break the silence. 

– I'm so glad you're here– " the man said, taking a few steps closer to Raquel. 

– I can't believe it's you." You have no idea how much I missed you.. Raquel said, her voice trembling. 

Sergio walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug, his hands on her waist. He'd dreamed about it every day since the last time he'd seen her. They stood silent for a long time, there was love in the air, they knew it, but they couldn't say a word, because there was so much to tell. 

– Do you mind having lunch at my favorite place?" Sergio suggested, not doubting that the answer would be yes. 

"That would be great!" Raquel replied with a big smile on her face. 

He took her by the hand and led her to the best cafe, which he went to at least 100 times during this time. 

– How did you get there?" Without incident? the man asked, looking down at his feet. 

"Well, not bad on the whole. But it would have been much better if I hadn't been shaking the whole flight, " Raquel laughed. 

"Worried?" 

– You still ask?" I was afraid I'd never see you again. A whole year has passed, the chance of our meeting was very small. What if I hadn't found the coordinates? We would never have met again– " the girl said.

"Oh, Raquel. I would never leave you in my life. You've been in my mind all this time, I just couldn't forget you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, " he stopped and said it, looking into his eyes, they filled with tears of their own. – In case you didn't find them at least a month later, my man in Spain would have contacted you, and you would have decided for yourself whether you wanted to see them." 

The girl needed those words all this time, she needed to know that everything would be fine in any case. Instead of answering, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him gently. Their lips merged into a single unit. Everything else didn't matter, because they were together. Their feelings are alive. What else did a couple in love need? 

After a while, they found the strength to break away from each other and still go to lunch. 

– What do you like best for lunch?" Sergio asked, adjusting his glasses. 

– Are you playing the Professor or am I imagining it?" the girl replied with a mocking smile. 

Sergio laughed. He was happy with her, and her smile turned his head. 

"But seriously, I wouldn't mind trying the local cuisine. Not every day you can visit the paradise island. 

"Then we're definitely going to the right place," the man said, pleased with Raquel's answer. 

When he reached the cafe, Sergio opened the door like a gentleman, holding out his hand to his lady. It was very nice to feel a real man next to her again. They reached an empty table and studied the menu. Sergio had long since memorized it and knew what to order, but he wanted to try something new. 

– How about a seafood taco?" Raquel asked. 

\- Perfect. Maybe white wine, then? 

"I don't mind at all," the girl said with a smile. 

While they waited for the order, they had a nice conversation. They had a lot to talk about. 

"Raquel, you won't mind staying here, will you?"– Sergio asked with excitement. 

– I don't know how long I can stay here, because Paula and my mother are still in Spain. 

– I've been thinking about it for a long time.. What do you think about living here? You, me, Paula and your mom? I'm not sure I can survive another separation from you, " he said, still worried. 

"Are you serious now?" Do you really want us all to live together? 

\- Yes, absolutely. Only if you don't mind.. 

"Of course I want it! Oh my God, Sergio, I love you so much,– said Raquel, taking the man's hand real tight. 

Sergio has never been happier than at this moment. He knew that the love of his life was with him, and now nothing could separate them. 

– What have you managed to do this year? Raquel asked. 

"Well, first of all, I've arranged our house," Sergio replied. The girl smiled sweetly.– Then I explored all the interesting places in Palawan, so you and I can travel around the island every day. Although I guess we should enjoy each other for the first week, right? 

– I totally agree with you, " she said playfully.  
They held hands throughout the conversation. Who would have thought that two radically different people together would feel the happiest in this world? They sat in silence, looking at each other, already anticipating the coming night. 

The waiter broke the silence. 

"Your dish, please." And the best wine for a beautiful couple, " the man in the black suit said. 

\- But.. We're not married yet.. Sergio said, confused. Raquel just laughed, looking promising at her man. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Then just the best wine, for a perfect couple, bon appetit! the waiter said with a smile. 

"Thank you very much," Raquel told him. 

When the man walked away from their table, they started laughing loudly at this rather awkward situation. 

"How delicious it is,– said the girl, enjoying the dish. –I never thought that seafood could be so beautiful. 

"That's right. You also have to try the mango and petahaya that grow here. 

Having finished eating, the two lovers left the place. 

– How about a walk on the beach in the evening?" It's going to be such a beautiful sunset, " Sergio said, looking at his wristwatch. 

\- Yes, of course, let's go. 

When they reached the gorgeous beach, they sat down on the sand. Sergio hugged his love and kissed the top of his head. 

"How fabulous it is.. I'm sitting on the ocean with the best man in the world, what could be more beautiful? Raquel said in a dreamy voice, her eyes filled with nothing but happiness. A few days ago, she could not even dream of such an evening, and now everything is real. 

The bright, blazing sun was slowly sinking below the horizon. It was comforting. The sea air turned his head, and sensual kisses generated a wave of passion and desire. 

"Can we go home?" And make this evening even more fabulous? Sergio asked hopefully. 

"Let's go quickly," Raquel replied, with a cheeky smile.


	3. Passion

A couple in love stood in front of the entrance to a beautiful two-story house. Sergio crossed the threshold and said: 

"Welcome to our home!" Do you mind seeing everything? 

– Do you really want us to look around first?" Raquel said, looking at the man with a surprised face. 

"Honestly, no, but for the sake of decency, it was worth asking," he said, and they both laughed. 

\- Sergio, we obviously have other plans for this evening, what kind of decency are we talking about? 

"Indeed, you're right. 

After these words, they bit into each other's lips. Sensual kisses turned into intense passion. Sergio took Raquel by the waist, his hands moving lower, traveling over her slender body. He lifted her into his arms, her hips wrapping around the small of Sergio's back. 

They reached the bedroom. Sergio lowered her to the ground, their kisses never stopping. The couple missed each other too much all year, they just wouldn't be able to break away. 

The girl was taking her suit off Sergio's manly shoulders. She slowly undid the buttons on her shirt. He unzipped the back of the sundress with one movement and easily removed the pleasant-to-touch fabric. When the man's torso was bare, Raquel gently ran her fingers over his broad shoulders and chest. He unbuttoned her bra and moved smoothly to kiss her ample breasts, alternating them with her neck. Raquel wrapped her arms around Sergio's neck and continued to kiss him, running her fingers through his hair, at the same time making it clear that she liked every touch of him. 

They lay down on the bed, Sergio covering Raquel's chest and stomach with kisses, reaching the line of lacy underwear, he slowly pulled the fabric off, exposing the body of his beloved to the end. Without hesitation, the girl decided to unbutton Sergio's belt and began to take off his pants, but he stopped her. 

"Me first," Sergio whispered in the girl's ear. 

He kissed her thighs, getting closer and closer to the sensitive spot. He wanted to give his woman the greatest pleasure. He pressed his lips to Raquel, beginning to kiss the center of pleasure, his tongue moving smoothly, making her moan softly with excitement, losing control. Raquel held the blanket between her fingers, screaming louder and louder with pleasure. And very soon came the peak of pleasure. 

"God, Sergio! she cried out as a great wave of happiness washed over her. 

Sergio eventually pulled back and hugged his love tightly. 

– Did I do it right?" he asked, a little worried. 

"Of course, my love. It was magical. 

These words were followed by a long kiss. 

"But now it's time for you to enjoy yourself," Raquel said with a flirtatious smile. 

She slowly covered the strong body with kisses. The girl took off her belt and pants, throwing them on the floor, pulled off the man's swimming trunks. He was hard and tense. Raquel ran her tongue along the length of his body, and Sergio rolled his eyes in delight. She skillfully handled his cock: taking the full length in her mouth, the girl sucked, rising and falling lower and lower. He received great pleasure from each movement. Raquel helped herself with her hand, briskly swiping up and down. It was important for her to bring her man to orgasm. When he reached his peak, he stopped her. 

"Raquel, stop. 

He took her hand and let her sit on his stomach. They kissed passionately on the lips. Sergio took his cock and slowly pushed it into the girl. She began to moan softly, her breathing quickening. These sensations could not be compared to anything else. Sergio gave her more pleasure each time, and with each thrust, they were getting closer to the peak. Accelerating the pace, Raquel moved towards the man with her hips, she jumped briskly, getting pleasure. When he felt the final approaching, Sergio asked, breathing heavily: 

– You're still on the pill, aren't you?" 

"Yeah, don't worry about it. 

A few powerful thrusts, and both lovers broke into the widest smiles, they were covered by a wave of the strongest orgasm. A shiver of pleasure ran through their bodies. Raquel fell against Sergio's chest, panting. Catching their breaths, they kissed. She got up from the man's body and lay down beside him. Sergio's arm was around her waist, and Raquel's head was on his shoulder. She hugged her man tightly and kissed him gently on the lips, expressing gratitude for the delicious and most long-awaited sex of her life. 

"Raquel, I love you.  
"And I love you, Sergio. 

They lay in each other's arms for a long time and looked at each other. 

"I still can't believe this is real," the man said, breaking the silence. 

– Why not?" I'm lying next to you, you can touch me, hear my voice, how can you not believe it? 

– I couldn't wait to see you for a whole year, and every night I ended up thinking about you, about our future. It's hard to imagine what would happen to me without you in this life, and even harder to imagine what would happen if one day you want to stop everything. I've never loved anyone so much. 

"Sergio, I will never leave you. I promise. I'm in love with you just as much, and I never want to change my mind, really– " she sat up and kissed her young man on the lips. 

– What are our plans for tomorrow?– What is it? " he asked softly. 

"I'd like to see the inside of the house," the girl said, laughing. 

– We can do it right now, and then go back to a warm bed." How do you see it? 

– I'll only agree if we're sure to come back." 

"It can't be any other way," Sergio said, smiling. 

Raquel put on a man's long shirt and soft slippers. Sergio left his torso bare, quickly putting on his pants. 

"Let's start on the first floor?""What is it?" he asked. 

The girl nodded in response. 

They walked around the living room, Mom's room, and came to the kitchen. 

"What do you think?" Sergio asked, holding her by the waist. 

"It's amazing here!" The kitchen is exactly what I've always dreamed of. 

"I'm glad you like it. 

On the second floor there was a children's room, a study and a bedroom with a huge bed, which the lovers had already tested for strength. 

"You're so good!" I would never have thought that a man could think of such a house design himself. I admire you more and more every hour. 

– For the sake of such a beautiful woman, I am ready to surprise every minute– - after these words, they merged in a tender kiss. - By the way, can we replenish our energy supply and continue the gorgeous evening, although it's more like night? 

"Yeah, come on, I'm really hungry too." 

There was a large bar in the kitchen where Raquel sat down. Sergio opened the refrigerator and asked the girl what she would like. 

– I wouldn't mind the dish you like to cook the most." 

"I make a great paella, well, I think so," Sergio said, adjusting his glasses. 

"I'd love to help you, it's probably faster," Raquel said with a hungry smile. 

Sergio took the ingredients out of the refrigerator and began washing and slicing the vegetables. The girl's phone rang. 

"It's Paula," Raquel said, sounding happy. 

"Hi, Mom," came the girl's clear voice from the phone. 

"Hello, my darling. How are you? Everything okay? 

"Yes, everything is fine, but I miss you terribly!" 

– I miss you too, honey. How do you spend time with your girlfriends? 

– A lot of fun. Have you had the chance to meet the Prince? 

Raquel was embarrassed. 

"Yes, dear, I've already met you," her cheeks flushed. 

– She's fine, don't worry. 

"Okay, baby, it's time for you to go to bed, it's late enough. 

"Okay, Mom. Good night to you, I love you! 

– I love you too, daughter!

Putting down the phone, Raquel's eyes filled with tears, the voice of her own little man very much influenced her. 

"What are you doing, love?" Sergio asked, taking his love in his arms and wiping away his tears. 

"I don't know, I just miss her. But it's all right, really– " the girl replied. 

After Raquel left the conversation with her daughter, they continued cooking. 

– It's very interesting to know what kind of prince you've met?" The man asked with a smile. 

"That was definitely the man who bought me passion fruit at the market," Raquel said, laughing out loud. 

"Too bad, so I'll go find another princess," Sergio said with mock disappointment. 

"Hey, where are you going?""You're my prince, and no one else's," the girl said, and kissed the man jealously. 

After finishing cooking, the couple sat down to dinner. 

"We're such good cooks," Raquel said proudly. 

"We certainly have a natural talent," he said. 

Sergio opened a bottle of red wine and poured into the glasses. 

"Red wine for the night?" The girl asked playfully. 

\- If you don't mind of course, then yes. Although I think you'll be all for it. 

– You know me too well– " she smiled gently. 

After dinner, the happy couple went to a warm bed. All night long they were engulfed in love, waves of passion taking over each time again and again. They lost count of the number of times they had experienced the most intense pleasure that night. Left without strength, the lovers lay down in an embrace and fell asleep sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you really like my fanfiction. I am waiting for your criticism and feedback.❤


	4. Happy

Early in the morning. The first rays of sunlight filtered into the room, making Raquel wince at the light. When she woke up, she didn't know where she was, but when she opened her eyes and saw Sergio beside her, she smiled sleepily. The reality was better than her expectations. She hugged her man tightly and went back to sleep. 

After a couple of hours, Sergio woke up, he was not used to sleeping for a long time, but this day was an exception, he opened his eyes at 11 o'clock. Looking at Raquel's sniffling face for a long time, the man smiled gently and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear so that he could better see her beautiful face. He enjoyed her, couldn't take his eyes off her. Rising slightly, he put on his glasses and crept out of bed so as not to wake the lady of his heart. 

His morning habit was exercise. He did it every day to keep his body toned. After the warm-up, Sergio went to shower and prepare breakfast. He decided to make bacon and eggs and coffee. 

A little later, Raquel opened her eyes. Not feeling her man next to her, she was a little scared, which made her quickly get up from the warm bed. She had to wear the same Sergio shirt, because she had no other clothes, all she had left at the hotel. 

The girl slowly descended the stairs to the kitchen, because from there came the beautiful smell of coffee. She saw that the man was preparing breakfast. She tiptoed up behind him and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her softly. 

"You're already awake!" Good morning, my love, " Sergio said, turning to Raquel and wrapping her in a tender embrace. 

– Good morning! I was a little scared when I didn't see you around. 

"I just thought you needed some sleep after yesterday, so I didn't wake you up," Sergio said, adjusting his glasses. 

"Thank you," Raquel said, and kissed him on the cheek. 

After these words, the girl went to the bathroom to clean herself up. 

"Breakfast is ready, let's go eat," Sergio's voice came from the kitchen. 

"I'm on my way." 

During the meal, they chatted pleasantly, discussing what sights to visit on Palawan. 

"I need to go to the hotel today to pick up my things, and then we can spend the rest of the day walking around the island," Raquel said. 

– I'll go with you, I don't want to be separated even for an hour, " he said with a smile. 

"Okay, but we'll need to say goodbye to you soon for a couple of days so I can go get Paula and Mom." 

– It's very sad, but as long as there is time and we can be together, we need to spend it usefully. 

– Then why don't we just go for a walk on the beach, go for a swim, and go back to the bedroom?" Raquel asked. 

– You read my mind. 

They laughed and went to get ready for the city. 

The hotel where Raquel had been for one day was far enough away from their home that they decided to take a taxi. Sergio knew all the drivers who could come to them, so this was the only safe transport. 

She went up to her room, picked up her suitcase, and quickly went back down to the car. An hour later they were home. 

"Well?" Now we can go to the ocean, " Raquel suggested. 

"Now, I'll just get some sunscreen." I don't want you to get burned on the first day. 

The sandy beach with crystal clear water was almost near the house. It was just a few meters away. 

Raquel dived into the water, followed by Sergio. They felt like they were alone in the whole world, because no one else would ever be there. They splashed water at each other, laughing and enjoying life, these beautiful moments. The girl put her hands on Sergio's shoulders and kissed him gently on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck because she couldn't reach the bottom. At this moment, she felt like the happiest person. 

After a good deal of swimming, they went out into the sun to sunbathe. What could be more beautiful than life on Palawan? Probably nothing, especially when you're with the love of your life. 

They spent time by the ocean until the evening and had already decided to go to the house. We quickly took a shower, grabbed a bottle of white wine and went to our room. 

– Don't you regret coming?" Sergio asked, pouring wine into the glasses. 

"Of course not. This exceeds all my expectations. 

\- Really? 

– Well, of course. I'll tell you what.. When we were at the robbery, and you were negotiating with me– it was the Professor: a smart, serious man who made the most important decisions. When I saw you in those days, you were Salva: a very gentle, rather vulnerable and romantic person. All year long, I couldn't figure out what kind of personality prevails in you. So, you– Sergio Markina-the best man who combined the most beautiful qualities. Now you understand why I fell in love with you. 

"Raquel, I love you, as much as I can," they said, and then they kissed. 

They drank wine for a long time and discussed everything in the world. Their conversation was interrupted by the phone. 

"It's Paula," Raquel said with a twinkle in her eyes. 

"Hey, baby. How are you? 

"Hey, Mummy. I'm doing great, today was Marie's birthday, it was a lot of fun. Grandma let me stay the night at her place, you don't mind, do you? 

\- No, of course, I don't mind, have fun. Is she feeling well?" 

"Yes, I made sure my grandmother took all her medications, and her friend stayed with her. 

"Okay, you're doing great. What else interesting happened to you? 

– Nothing really, I'd like to know more about your prince." You're all right, aren't you?" 

"Yes, I'm fine," Raquel said, laughing and embarrassed at the same time. 

"Is he handsome?" the girl asked curiously. 

"Yes, he's very handsome and caring," Raquel said, glancing at her man. 

"Mom, when are you coming?" 

"My little one, I think in a week. I have some good news for you. When I arrive, we will move to the island, which is located next to the ocean. 

\- Really?! This is very cool. I just wish I could see my friends again. 

"Don't worry, Paula. I'm sure you'll have fun here. You'll even meet the prince. 

– What's his name?" 

"Sergio, you'll like it. 

"Well, I'll be glad to meet him, aren't you with him?" 

\- Yes, we are together. 

\- Great. Okay, Mom, Marie's calling me, I'm off. 

"Good night, my dear." I love you! 

– And I love you!"

Raquel was very happy, because she had just told her daughter about the move, and she did not mind. 

"Sergio, I'm so glad! she said, hugging the man tightly. 

"I'm very happy too, do you think she'll like me?" 

"Of course, remember how she received you when she saw you at our house. She really liked you back then. 

"It's hard to forget," Sergio laughed. 

Paula was a very sweet child. She was always quick to get along with other people. 

– What do we do?" Sergio asked. 

– You still ask?" Or again for the sake of decency? Raquel replied, unable to contain her laughter. 

After these words, Sergio pulled the dress off his girlfriend and covered the body with kisses, she responded to his actions in the same way. 

They were wrapped in love, passion. Their bodies were burning with heat, getting incomparable pleasure. Kisses and caresses aroused in them more and more love and sensuality. They spent the rest of the evening there, in a passionate blaze. They were each other's addictions. 

After unforgettable orgasms, they were again in the arms and heartfelt conversations. 

"Thank you, my love," Sergio said first. 

– And thank you for making me so happy." 

– I have an unusual idea. Went for a swim? 

"Right now?" When did it get dark? Raquel asked. It was the first time she had heard such an unusual suggestion from him. 

\- Yes, now there is a special atmosphere. 

"You know, I don't mind. Come on, " the girl said enthusiastically. 

They quickly put on the first clothes they saw and ran to the water. The ocean was very warm, and the stars in the sky were able to tear away from reality. 

"Lovers are often capable of doing crazy things, as long as they make them happy," Sergio was the first to break the silence, holding Raquel in his arms so that she wouldn't be afraid to be in the depths. 

– I'm over the moon, and this is only the second day after our reunion. 

They laughed and swam, kissed and splashed. Their love is not like anyone else's. It is special, its own. 

When Sergio felt Raquel start to freeze, he wrapped her in his dry shirt and they went home. 

The tired but happy couple went to bed. Everyone felt calm, and for the first time in so long, they found harmony within themselves.


	5. Removal

Several days had passed since Raquel's arrival. They spent carefree time alone with each other, periodically calling up with the family that was in Madrid. Tomorrow, the girl will go to them to transport her mother and Paula to the warm island. Sergio had special plans for this day, because this is the last time they will spend together as two crazy lovers. 

"Good morning, my love," the man whispered softly in Raquel's ear, running his hand over her cheek. 

– Good morning." Why did you wake up so early, it's not even dawn yet?– What is it? " she asked sleepily. 

– Today there is no time to sleep for a long time, we are waiting for a very interesting day. 

– I thought we were going to spend it here while we were alone, " the girl said, pointing to the bed. 

"We'll make it, don't worry. And now we need to get up and get ready. 

"But where?" Raquel asked briskly. 

"You'll find out soon enough, be patient," Sergio said with a soft smile. 

They quickly got out of bed, cleaned themselves up, and had breakfast. 

After the morning training camp, Sergio asked the girl to close her eyes. They left the house, where a car was waiting for them. The driver must have known where to go, because they didn't say a word to make sure Raquel didn't suspect anything. 

They had arrived at their destination. Sergio got out of the car, opened the door opposite and, holding his girlfriend's hands, gently helped her to walk a few meters. 

"Ready to open your eyes?" 

"Yes," Raquel said, a little nervous. 

Removing the blindfold from his eyes, a breathtaking view appeared in front of them. The clear water, giving off all the colors of turquoise and blue, brightly shimmered with the glare of the rising sun. Huge rocks surrounded this island of clear water. It was a place that a girl wanted to go to from her very first day in the Philippines-the famous Small Lagoon. They couldn't go there, because there are always a lot of people there. 

"Sergio, it's unbelievable, but what if someone sees you here?" 

– I've taken care of that, as of today, this place is just for the two of us. 

Raquel cupped the man's face in her hands and kissed him. 

They stood in silence and enjoyed the beauty of the dawn. The sun shines brightly on Raquel's rapt face and hair. A man falls more and more in love with his object of adoration. When they met the dawn, they stood in silent embrace for a long time, they were comfortable in this silence, because you can feel love without words. 

A boat was tied up near the rocks. The girl's eyes were fixed on her. Sergio only nodded approvingly, seeing Raquel's desire to quickly ride and see the beauty of the island's nature. 

They changed into their swimsuits and boarded the boat. When he was halfway across the lagoon, Sergio stopped rowing. He dived into the water and swam quickly, Raquel jumping in after him. Under the water, they saw countless fish of various colors and shades, beautiful corals and reefs. 

Their exciting boat trip lasted until noon. Exhausted, but insanely happy, they went ashore to dry and rest. 

"Sergio, this is the most beautiful place I've ever seen, thank you," she said, and kissed the man. 

"That's not all the surprises for today," he said intriguingly. 

Happy and tired, they got into the car and drove home. They managed to get there in the late afternoon, because the beautiful lagoon was located a few kilometers from their beach. 

Once inside, Sergio suggested that Raquel freshen up and get some rest, because he had some work to do. 

The man quickly changed into a tuxedo and shirt and went down to the kitchen. While the couple rested, the two women with whom Sergio had arranged managed to prepare some chic dishes. He carried them out to a large table on the beach. I lit the candles, put the dishes down, and waited for my princess. 

Raquel came out in a beautiful red cocktail dress with a deep neckline in the neckline area. It was a gift from Sergio, who was waiting for her in the bedroom. 

"Raquel, you're amazingly beautiful!" Sergio greeted her enthusiastically. 

"Thank you very much, it's beautiful, really," she returned his compliment with a sincere smile. 

Sergio pushed back his chair and invited the girl to sit at the table. He sat down opposite her. They admired the beautiful view and held hands as they sipped white wine and ate. 

"Raquel, this has been the best week of my life. You know, I was sure we'd be fine together, but I couldn't imagine it being this good. I want so much to meet Paula and Marivi, so that we can become a full– fledged family, " Sergio said. 

– I don't think I can express all my love and gratitude to you in words, but you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I'm sure you'll be a great father to Paula. 

"Father?" Sergio asked. 

"Yes, of course. I'm sure when you meet her, she'll be crazy about you. 

– I'm not sure I will be able to replace her real dad. 

"Sergio, you underestimate yourself. She was so angry with Alberto when she found out the whole truth that it was important for her to feel real fatherly love. You'll do just fine. 

"I hope so," he said. His eyes were wet, because he had never imagined that Raquel would allow him to become Paula's father. 

They chatted about their future for a long time, until it was completely dark. 

– I think you wanted to spend the day in bed this morning." Don't you regret that it was a little different? 

"Are you laughing?" But... still, I'm not going to change my morning wish– " Raquel said and took the man's hand, leading him home. 

They had a fabulous night. Enjoying each other and forgetting about everything in this world. 

The next morning, they didn't want to wake up and leave the embrace, because it meant that Raquel would go home. A couple of days might not be such a long period of time, but it was difficult for them to move apart, especially after the week they spent together all the time. 

Now they were standing at the airport and saying goodbye. They kissed one last time, and Raquel got on the plane. Upon arrival in Spain, she was simultaneously overwhelmed with longing and joy, because very soon she will see her little daughter and mother. 

She went home, and Paula immediately threw herself into her mother's arms. Raquel kissed her daughter and hugged her tightly. 

"My dear, how I have missed you," said the girl. 

– And I missed you, very much. 

"Raquel," Marivi said happily, hugging her grown daughter and kissing her on the cheeks. 

"How are you feeling, Mummy?" 

"I'm fine, we're going to the island now, aren't we?" 

"You remember?" What a good fellow! Yes, we will, but only tomorrow morning, we need to pack up, " Raquel said. She was very worried about her mother's alzheimer's disease. But recently, the decline in memory has stopped, and the old woman began to feel much better. 

"Mom, will Sergio like me?" Paula asked curiously. 

"Yes, don't worry about it, he thinks you're a little angel, you just don't disappoint him with your behavior, behave yourself," Raquel replied. 

They spent the evening packing their bags, talking about Palawan and Raquel's lover. 

Toward nightfall, Raquel received a text message on her phone. 

"I could not resist and still decided to write. How did you get there?" Is everything all right? I love you! I miss you terribly." 

Raquel smiled broadly. It was unusual for her to see that men could care about her and worry about her. She quickly typed back. 

"I'm fine, don't worry. Paula is looking forward to meeting you tomorrow. I hope you're okay, too. And I love you, miss you! Good night." XXX" 

A few minutes later, she received an answer. 

"I'm good too. Sweet dreams, my love." 

Raquel's heart fluttered, and she was very pleased when Sergio called her that. She kissed Paula on the forehead and went to bed. 

At 8 am, the whole family was standing at the airport in Spain. With them they had 3 suitcases with the most necessary things. The plane was an hour away, so they could only wait for their flight. Paula kept begging her mother to buy her a toy, and eventually persuaded her to buy a stuffed unicorn. There was no limit to the child's happiness. 

During the flight, Raquel was not as worried as she had been the first time. She knew where she was going and who she was going to– the man she loved. An hour before landing, she sent him a message. 

"We'll arrive in an hour." 

After a couple of minutes, the phone buzzed. 

"I'm already waiting for you))" 

Raquel knew that Sergio could not just sit still, because every minute of separation is hard for him. 

Marivi and Paula walked out of the Philippines airport and admired the bright sun and humid air. And the girl looking around, looking for a native look. Suddenly a familiar voice came from behind her, and Raquel knew every note of it, every intonation. 

Sergio hugged her tightly and kissed her on the lips, but not for long, so as not to embarrass little Paula. He gave a bouquet of beautiful flowers to Raquel, Marivi and Paula. 

"Welcome to Palawan. How did you get there? 

– Great, all without incident, the old woman said, smiling broadly– I am the mother of Raquel, can I simply call Marivi. 

"Very nice to meet you, Marivi. You have an amazing daughter– " he said, glancing in Raquel's direction. 

"My name is Paula," the girl said, a little embarrassed. 

"Nice to meet you, Princess. I'm Sergio Markina. 

After that, Paula suddenly hugged him. Sergio was pleasantly surprised, hugging the baby back. 

After a brief introduction, the whole family headed to the car. Sergio was driving. Throughout the trip, Paula cried out and admired the palm trees and plants. 

When they arrived, the man shook hands with every lady in the car. When the girl saw the house, she squeaked with delight. She liked him so much that she took Sergio's hand and hurried inside with him, not looking back. He showed the girl to her room, and she stayed there, looking at everything and putting things out of the suitcase in their places. Raquel's mother was the next person to move into her apartment. She had thanked Sergio many times and told him how much she liked him.   
When they arrived, the man shook hands with every lady in the car. When the girl saw the house, she squeaked with delight. She liked him so much that she took Sergio's hand and hurried inside with him, not looking back. He showed the girl to her room, and she stayed there, looking at everything and putting things out of the suitcase in their places. Raquel's mother was the next person to move into her apartment. She had thanked Sergio many times and told him how much she liked him. 

After that, he and Raquel went to their room. The girl came to him and hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair. 

"It seems to have gone very smoothly. They're so happy– " she said. 

– I'm in shock myself. Paula is so sweet. 

– She got along with you so quickly, she's not even shy. All because you are the most wonderful man. 

\- Definitely. 

They laughed and stood there, covering each other with kisses. At that moment, Paula suddenly came in. 

"Mom, where's my unicorn?" I want to put him on the bed. 

"Honey, he's probably in the car. Will you look for yourself? 

"Yeah, well, I'll be quick. 

When the girl came out, Sergio and Raquel laughed loudly. 

"Now we should get used to it," the man said, and gently put his arm around the girl's waist, kissing her forehead. 

After some inexpensive endearments, they went down to the first floor, where Paula was already standing happily with the unicorn. 

In the evening they all sat down to dinner together. All the girls praised Sergio's food, saying that he was a great cook. And he just smiled shyly and refused. Over dinner, the family discussed the beauty of their home, plans for tomorrow. This is what a man has been missing for so many years-a family, these cozy conversations and warm smiles. 

– Something we've been sitting too long, it's already 11 o'clock in the evening. I think it's time for our baby to go to bed, " Raquel said. 

\- Laadno. Papa Sergio, will you read to me at night? Mom said you liked to read, " Paulita said. 

Sergio froze. They just called him Dad. For the first time in my life. He was bursting with happiness. They caught Raquel's eye and smiled at each other. 

"Yes, of course, I'll read it. Let's go quickly– " he said, leaving the table. 

After they left, Marivi started chatting with Raquel. 

– He's just a lovely young man, I'm so happy for you. 

"Thanks a lot, Mom. Sergio was so worried that you wouldn't like him. 

And a very good reason. He's wonderful! 

At that time, Sergio put the little girl to bed after reading the fairy tale "Beauty and the Beast". 

"Papa Sergio, you're so cool. I'm glad Mom chose you. 

"Thank you very much, little one. 

Paula kissed him on the cheek and quickly fell asleep. Sergio sat by her bed and watched the cute little angel sleep. Raquel came into the room. The sight made her cry. She kissed her daughter on the forehead, and they left the room. 

They lay down in bed and talked in a tight embrace. 

– You have no idea how great this is. She called me Dad.. Raquel, I could have cried with happiness. 

– I'm glad of that, too. Mom said you were wonderful. God, it's so good that everything worked out so well. 

"That's right. Most of all, I'm happy to have you around. 

He kissed Raquel gently. Gentle kisses grew into more. A passion flared up between them, drawing them closer and closer. 

"I love you," Raquel whispered in his ear. 

But instead of any words, Sergio just gave his girlfriend pleasure. 

Collapsing on the bed, they fell into a deep sleep after an emotional and difficult day.


	6. New year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written a little earlier, but I hope you enjoy it too. I'll post another one later) Thank you for your feedback in the comments. You are gorgeous❤

A couple of months after Raquel's family arrived, it was already December. The New Year and Christmas celebrations were only a week away. 

Paula was very sad because of the lack of snow and festive mood, because they live in a very hot climate, for which such weather is not typical at all. 

"Raquel, there's something we need to discuss," Sergio said seriously. 

"I'm all in your attention, dear, is something wrong?" 

"Remember when you said Paula was sad about the lack of snow on New Year's Eve?" 

"Yes, I remember. 

"Well. I thought we could fly to Norway. It is very beautiful and cold there now. 

"Sergio, that would be cool, but you'll be in danger. This is Northern Europe, they can find you there! 

– You have decided that I will not take care of it in advance? Girl, you underestimate me, I managed to plan a whole robbery. I don't think I will be able to arrange a winter vacation for your family? he said with a grin. 

– I don't doubt you. But are you sure?" 

"One hundred percent," the man said, and put his arm around Raquel's waist. "Let's go make the baby happy?" 

"Come on," she said, and kissed him. 

"Paulita, we have news for you–" the mother said to her daughter as she entered the room. 

\- I hope it's good. 

– That's great news for you. Do you remember how you wanted to see a lot of snow for the New Year and decorate the Christmas tree? 

"Yes, of course I remember," the girl said with a twinkle in her eyes. 

– Your mother and I decided to go to Norway as a family, because it's an amazing winter there! Sergio said. 

– What?"? Really? Are we all going there? 

\- Yes! 

Paula hugged her parents tightly with both arms, her happiness knew no bounds. 

– I love you so much!" 

"You can start packing, too," Raquel said. 

Sergio was able to rent a large wooden cottage on the outskirts of the country in just an hour. No one will be able to find them there, because the tenant was his old friend. 

A few days later, the whole family moved from the hot island to the snow-covered, frosty Norway. The landscapes and architecture of this country delighted and could not but please the eye. 

They reached their home, and Paula couldn't contain her emotions. What could be more beautiful for loving parents than to see their child happy? 

The girl got out of the car and ran through the snowdrifts. She quickly made some snowballs and was already throwing them at Sergio. He did not lose his head and also attacked. Their snow fight lasted until the moment when Paula don't hit your mother right in the forehead with snow. 

"Hey, what does that mean?" I wasn't part of it. But now hold on! 

The girl began to throw snowballs at her daughter, they all laughed loudly and had fun. Marivi, meanwhile, was in the kitchen, making warm cocoa for the family. 

All adults are also, in a way, children. No one is against playing snowballs and making a snowman. After all, winter is the time of year when even the oldest can plunge into the atmosphere of childhood and have fun. 

After such a snowy walk, the family went to their rooms to check in. After all, they had to live for 3 weeks in this winter paradise. 

"It's very nice here, thank you," the girl said. 

"Me?" For what? We decided to rest here together. 

– But you're the one who suggested it." It probably doesn't even matter where we are. The main thing is that you are close and it feels so good. 

"My love, you are too beautiful. 

They kissed and held each other for a long time. 

After a short break, all the family members gathered downstairs to discuss plans for the New Year's celebration. 

– We need to go to the woods nearby and cut down the tree. There are decorations in the house, they are in the storage room– " Sergio said when it came to the New Year's atmosphere of the house. 

"Why don't we go into the woods while Paula and Mom look for all the balloons and garlands?" 

\- Yes, come on. Just put on some warm clothes, they promised heavy frost and snow. 

"Okay, don't worry," the girl said, holding Sergio's hand tightly. 

Marivi helped the little girl get out the boxes of jewelry, and she sat down to admire them. 

At this time, the couple in love left the house and moved towards the forest. 

– Are there any moose or wild boar here?" Raquel asked apprehensively. 

\- In general, they are found in Norway, but here it is unlikely, the forest is very small. 

On the way, they threw snowballs at each other and laughed loudly. Holding hands, they were not cold at all, because the fire of love did not let them freeze. 

"It's some kind of fairy tale. I've never seen so much snow in my life! 

"To be honest, I don't either. 

Sergio couldn't take his eyes off his beloved. She was so beautiful. Rosy cheeks, snowflakes on the hair and a beautiful smile that pleased the heart of a man more than anything else in the world. 

They walked for a long time, looking for a beautiful and fluffy spruce. Having finally made his choice, Sergio cut down the tree and they carried it home. 

When she got home, Paula jumped with happiness, because the tree was so beautiful and big. 

"I'll light the fire to keep it warm," Sergio said. 

"Look how I decorated it. Beautiful? his daughter asked him. 

\- Yes, very beautiful. You're doing great. 

On the mantelpiece hung a large Christmas sock, and there was a figure of Santa Claus. 

After the fire was already burning well, the family began to dress up the Christmas tree. 

Paula hung up beautiful balloons. Raquel straightened the branches and wrapped a garland around the tree. Marivi tied a few bows. And Sergio set a big star on the peak of the fir tree. 

As a result, they turned out to be a real New Year's beauty. It was all lit up and hung with red and gold balloons. 

Paula clapped her hands. 

"It's so beautiful! she said loudly. 

\- Can we watch a New Year's movie? Raquel suggested. 

"Home alone, please!" Paula asked, her eyes pleading. 

Adults could not deprive their child of the desire to watch this film. Still, it's really a tradition to watch it every year, knowing the plot already by heart. 

After an atmospheric evening, Sergio went to put his daughter to bed. He told her fairy-tale stories that he made up as he walked. The girl always listened to him with great interest. This picture looked very nice every night. Sergio kissed Paula on the forehead and left the room. 

But he didn't go straight to the bedroom, he had to put some presents under the tree while everyone was resting. When he reached the fir tree, he saw that several boxes in beautiful wrapping paper were already standing under it. On one of the gifts, the man saw his name. He smiled. 

At night, everyone slept soundly after a day in the fresh air. They all needed a rest before celebrating the New Year– the most wonderful holiday for children and adults. 

"Good morning, my dear," Sergio said sleepily, pulling Raquel into his arms. 

– Good morning, do you think Santa Claus has already come? 

– I don't know, but there was something under the tree last night. 

– How do you know?" The girl asked playfully. 

Instead of answering, Sergio simply kissed her. Paula came into their room. 

"Mom, Dad, he came!" There are so many gifts! Let's go quickly! 

Everyone was very sleepy, but there was nothing to be done, I had to get up quickly and follow the girl. 

Marivi was already sitting downstairs, preparing a delicious breakfast for the family and waiting for the children's reaction to the gifts. 

They all sat down on the sofa by the fireplace. And Paulita took out gifts in turn and gave each one her own. 

The girl opened her presents first, tearing the paper mercilessly. She was presented with a princess dress that shimmered with colorful sequins and a set of children's cosmetics. The girl was very happy. 

Marivi received a large set of cooking utensils as a New Year's gift, which was her favorite activity. 

Then Sergio and Raquel began to open the presents. The girl was the first to open the box and saw in it an unearthly beauty of a gold chain with a pendant in the form of a heart made of a diamond. She hugged Sergio tightly and kissed him. 

"It's beautiful!" the girl said. 

"It's Santa Claus," the man said, laughing. 

Then he opened his gift. There was a watch in the box. His wristwatch broke a couple of weeks ago when they were diving in the water. Sergio was more than happy with the gift. 

"Thank you very much, my love," he said, and kissed Raquel. 

After such a wonderful morning, the whole family went outside to play with the snow and have fun. 

In the evening they sat down to a festive dinner. There were a lot of delicious dishes, a fireplace was burning. Children's laughter and the clink of glasses could be heard in the house. Sergio called his girlfriend to watch the snow fall, and they talked for a long time. 

"Raquel, I want to thank you for coming into my life this year. You changed it 360 degrees. You gave me a family, the most precious thing I have right now. 

"And thank you very much." Thanks to you, for the first time in years I felt that I could be needed, you became the best father for our daughter. 

"I love you," they said in unison, and then they kissed. 

When they joined the table again, all the family members began to light sparklers and laugh loudly. These moments of life were especially valuable for each of them. To find a family and happiness in it– this was the New Year's wish that Sergio and Raquel made last New Year.


	7. Alone with each other

One cold evening, the whole family was having dinner downstairs at a large table. They laughed loudly and chatted incessantly. Toward nightfall, Paula began to yawn. 

"Isn't it time for you to go to bed, baby?" 

"It's time.. the girl yawned again and stood up. 

"I'll go and pack," Sergio said quickly, seeing that his girlfriend was about to escort his daughter to her bedroom. 

"Thank you," she said, and smiled softly. 

Only Raquel and Marivi were left at the table. 

"My dear, how long are we going to rest here?" the woman asked. 

\- 2 more weeks. Sergio had rented the cottage long enough. And what? Raquel asked. 

– I thought you might want to be alone." 

"What do you mean?" 

– It's quite difficult for two loving people to spend the night together when their daughter is sleeping behind the wall. 

"Well, Mom, we're fine. 

– I was your age, too, Raquel, I understand, I really do. 

The girl was only embarrassed and surprised. 

– What if you fly back to the island and live for 2 weeks for yourself, without thinking about Paulita and me? 

– But we can't leave you. 

– It'll be all right, I'm a grandmother. We got along very well in Madrid. And I feel very good when compared to last year. You have nothing to worry about. 

– I really don't know. How would Paula react to that? 

"She's a grown– up girl, and she knows that Mom and dad want to have fun, too," Marivi said with a smile. 

– I'll talk to Sergio about it. 

– But just know that you don't have to worry about us. 

"Okay, Mom. Thank you, " the girl said and hugged her mother tightly. 

They went to their rooms. Raquel went to Paula and Sergio, kissed her daughter, and they went to their room. 

"Do you know what my mom just suggested?" the girl said with enthusiasm in her eyes. 

– What is it?" 

– You and I can fly to Palawan and be alone for two weeks. 

"Really?" Why? 

"She wants to take care of our love, because Paula is sleeping behind the wall," Raquel said, through her laughter. 

– It doesn't bother us, of course, but if you think about it, it's not a bad idea. 

\- Really? 

"Well, yes. You and I can be alone, and Paula can spend more time with her grandmother. Everyone will be able to unwind and relax to the fullest. 

"Maybe you're right. 

– Are you really against it? Sergio asked. 

– No, of course I don't mind, " the girl replied and took the man in her arms, followed by kisses. 

Early in the morning, the lovers decided not to waste time and start collecting things. At breakfast, they discussed everything with Paula, and she didn't mind at all, but on the contrary. 

Late in the afternoon, Sergio and Raquel flew home. They left their things at home and went to their favorite place for dinner. 

"To our love!" Sergio said, raising his glass of white wine. 

Raquel tapped her glass in response. They sat there and were so happy. Ahead of them were waiting for 2 weeks of passion and love, although all this time they did not deviate from this principle of life. 

Back at his house, Sergio went to his office and worked on his papers. At the time, she hadn't thought about what he'd been working on for so long, but she didn't want to break his personal boundaries. Sooner or later, he would tell her anyway. 

A man dressed in a homemade costume and come to him in the bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he waited for Raquel. 

The girl came in wearing a white lab coat, her eyes sparkling from the fire that was burning inside. 

Without a word, she walked over to Sergio and took off her robe. Under it was delicious underwear. Lace, purple shades. The man was aroused by every cell of his body, looking at the beautiful curves of his Raquel. 

The girl tore the pajamas on the body of Sergio. Buttons flew across the floor, but no one cared. She took off his glasses and put them on the nightstand. 

The man could no longer control himself, so he stood up and began to pull off the underwear from the beautiful body, while covering every area of skin with kisses. She ran her fingers through Sergio's hair, merging into a passionate kiss. 

Elated by their feelings, they fell on the bed, continuing the countless merges of their lips. Sergio kissed his neck and collarbone, and the tension grew. 

"God, this is unbelievable," Raquel whispered. 

The man kissed his chest and stomach, moving smoothly to the most sensitive place. They didn't need foreplay that night, their desire to feel each other inside them was overwhelming. 

With a quick movement, Raquel was on top of Sergio. A long moan escaped her lips as the man was inside. They took their time, picking up the pace quite slowly. There was no end to their kisses. And the voltage has increased to the maximum. They were moving rhythmically to meet each other. 

When they reached the peak, they uttered harsh words, moaned and lost their heads with pleasure. They loudly shouted each other's names during the wave of orgasm. 

The girl lay down on her man's chest, cupping his face with both hands, and kissed him gratefully, not having time to catch her breath. 

"You're fantastic, Raquel–" the man said, hugging his love. 

– It really was incredible. 

After a while, lying in Sergio's arms on top of her, she felt his tension. 

– When do you recover so quickly?" Raquel asked, laughing. 

– It's not my fault you're affecting me, " the man said, smiling. 

She kissed him, feeling a new surge of excitement as well. 

This time Sergio was on top. In one of their favorite poses. They studied each other's bodies, feeling new emotions each time. The girl deftly went down, she wanted to satisfy her man. As always, she did it perfectly, because Sergio was breathing more and more often. He couldn't say a word, enjoying himself immensely. 

After a few minutes, he took his love by the hands and laid her back down. Gently entering, Raquel began to moan again, wanting to feel every inch of the man. They immediately switched to a fast pace. 

There were cries of pleasure and happiness in the room. For the first time in the last week, their bodies felt such a strong and passionate desire. 

At the same time they finished, they lay down side by side. Raquel ran her hand gently over his broad chest, kissing his shoulder. 

"Sergio, I never get tired of telling you how much I love you. 

– And I love you so much." 

After these words, they closed their eyes and began to fall asleep. 

Deep in the night, the girl woke up from the emptiness next to her. Sergio wasn't there. She was very scared, because this had not happened before. Looking at the time, she saw 4 o'clock. 

She went downstairs, but he wasn't there either. Raquel saw the man through the picture window. She put on the first shirt she saw and went outside. 

Sergio stood looking out at the ocean in silence. 

She knew that since Andres ' death, Sergio had often suffered from terrible dreams. He blamed himself for his death. 

Raquel came up behind him and wrapped her arms around her. 

"It will be all right, my love. Things will get better soon. 

Sergio needed those words like air. He couldn't imagine what would have happened to him if Raquel hadn't been there, because all year without her, he had suffered alone. 

"Thank you, I didn't mean to wake you, I'm sorry. 

"Sergio, you should have woken me up. I don't want you to deal with all these thoughts alone. You know Andres couldn't have done it any other way. He never wanted to live counting the days until he died, " the girl reassured him. 

Sergio hugged her tightly, a tear forming on her cheek. He was very grateful to Raquel. 

"Let's go inside and try to sleep." 

"Come on," the man said, holding the girl's hand. 

They lay down on the bed and looked at each other. 

– I do not know why these dreams haunt me. It's been almost a year and a half and I can't get over it, " Sergio began. 

– You have to stop blaming yourself. He did a very noble thing in saving the team, you know. 

"Yes, I know. Thank you, " he said, and kissed Raquel gently. 

\- By the way, what is now with the other part of the team? Where are they? 

– We all split up in different places. Everyone has a Contact they can use to find me if they find someone. 

– There hasn't been a single case yet?" 

"Not yet, and not if everyone follows the rules," Sergio said."Raquel, I have to tell you something. 

"Yes, I'm listening." 

– You know I work very often on certain documents, don't you?" 

She nodded. 

In these documents my plan for the case if someone will find the police. 

– Have you come up with another plan?" Raquel asked enthusiastically. 

– I'm working on it a little. It was invented by Andres, even before the robbery of the Spanish mint. 

– Will you have to rob something?" 

\- Yes.. 

– And what will it be?" 

– Are you really interested?" Sergio asked in surprise. 

\- Yes, absolutely. 

– It will be the National Bank of Spain. 

– What?" Are you serious now? It's impossible and very dangerous. 

"Anything is possible in our lives. 

"Sergio, if something happens and you have to use this plan, I won't leave you alone. 

"That's out of the question. Too dangerous and risky. 

– I gave up my whole life in Spain for you. So don't tell me about the risk. I love you. And I'm not going to leave it. 

"Raquel, you're the best thing in my life. And I can't stand it if something happens to you. Let's hope that everyone will abide by the rules, and this plan will never come in handy? the man asked. 

"Of course, my love. But you'll have to include me in your plan, and I don't accept any excuses. All right? 

\- Agreed. 

He hugged Raquel, not even realizing how lucky he was to have her. Sergio kissed her passionately and put his head on his shoulder. So they fell asleep until late in the morning.


	8. From jealousy, to tenderness

The rays of the warm sun had long since filled the room with bright light. Raquel stretched softly after sleeping, and Sergio put his arm around her waist, pulling her close. 

"I missed such a nice morning," she said sleepily. 

"I can't agree more, my love. 

"We've got to get up, or we've slept through dinner tonight," she said, and got out of bed. 

Sergio followed her. 

After a quick shower, the man went to the kitchen, where he found Raquel preparing breakfast. 

– I thought we were going to cook together, " he said, coming up behind her and kissing the top of her head. 

– You can still help me."How about slicing fruit? 

Sergio nodded and began to cook. 

After breakfast, the lovers went to the ocean. After bathing, they sat on the sand and read. The man couldn't take his eyes off his textbook, and Raquel just watched him, noting every look of amazement on his face. So they spent the whole day. 

– What are your plans for the evening? the girl asked. 

"You know my plans can be very limited," he said with a smile. 

"Let's get out of the house." We have plenty of time for your plans. 

"Okay, we can go to the restaurant. 

"And then to the dance?"" 

\- No, I beg You, Raquel. Not dancing. You know I'm too funny to move. 

"But sooner or later you must learn to dance." 

"I tried, but it didn't work. 

"Okay, then let's go to the restaurant. 

"Thank you, I'll call a taxi–" the man said, and kissed her. 

Once there, Sergio chose a table at the very end of the room. 

"Good evening, your menu," the waitress came over and handed it to Sergio with a gentle smile. 

\- Hello. "Thank you," the man replied with the same warmth, "the waiters here are so polite," he said to Raquel, But the girl clearly heard him. 

"All waiters are polite, that's their job," Raquel said coldly. 

A few minutes later, the waitress came over. 

"Are you ready to order?"" 

"Yes, of course. We'll have a seafood paella, this salad and a bottle of good white wine to suit your taste, I'm sure it's fine, " Sergio replied. 

Raquel was stunned by his words. Was she imagining it, or was he just flirting with her? She didn't show any anger, but her mood began to deteriorate rapidly. 

\- Of course, your order will be ready in 40 minutes. 

Sergio handed her the menu, and she reached out, but accidentally dropped it. The man took the menu and handed it to the waitress. They smiled at each other and laughed. 

"Thank you," she said, and touched his arm. 

"Please," he said, not holding back a smile. 

Raquel was in a terrible mood, which the man couldn't help but notice. 

"Raquel, are you okay?""What is it?" "What is it?" he asked warily. 

"Yes, it's all right," she lied. – I just don't want to disturb your idyll. 

"What do you mean?"" What are you talking about? 

\- Do not pay attention. 

"Look, it's just a courtesy and nothing else, you don't have to worry about it. Or are you jealous? 

"And I?" Jealous? No. It's just really nice to watch you listen to her beautiful taste, " the girl replied, further inflaming the situation. 

"Raquel, you know I only love you, and it was just a courtesy and nothing more. 

– I'm not sure this girl knows we're together. " She calmly responded to your flirtation. 

"There was no flirting. You know that no one can get my attention, because my whole heart belongs only to you. 

It didn't make Raquel feel any better, and it didn't make her feel any less jealous. 

As soon as the waitress was back in sight, Raquel reached for Sergio for a passionate kiss. He didn't mind, but as soon as they broke away from each other, all the surprise was reflected in his eyes. 

\- Raquel.. We can't do this in public, you know. 

– I don't care, you're mine. And I want some people to know that, too. 

She was much calmer now. They laughed a little and began to eat. 

There was live music playing in the restaurant. Raquel asked Sergio to dance, but was flatly refused. 

After leaving the restaurant, the girl relaxed. They hailed a taxi. 

Sergio opened the passenger door and invited the girl to sit down. But she opened the door herself and got in next to the driver. 

All the way the squeegee and the driver were having a nice conversation on different topics, listening to loud music and laughing. From behind, Sergio was very nervous, now he understood how she felt in the restaurant. 

"May I have your phone number?"" The man asked as he drove up to the house. 

"I'm afraid not," Sergio said sternly. 

At that moment, Raquel, without realizing it, felt the happiest. 

"Good-bye!"" I hope that we will meet more often with such excellent drivers– said the girl, saying goodbye. 

"Good-bye," said the amiable Filipino. 

They got out of the car. 

– What's all this about?"" 

– What do you mean?"" It's just a courtesy. 

\- Raquel. It's terrible, I couldn't bear to watch you interact with him. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have acted like this in the restaurant. 

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. 

The man picked her up and they went inside. The girl begged him to put her down, but she didn't resist. 

They reached the bedroom. The kisses were followed by a passionate reconciliation. Jealousy caused them a huge amount of mixed feelings, but the fact that they were not ready to share each other with someone else was obvious. They spent a couple of hours getting carried away with delivering delicious pleasure and losing count of how many times they were at the peak of pleasure. 

"It was incredible," Sergio said, catching his breath. 

The girl clung to him tightly and continued to kiss him gently. 

"Can we agree that we won't cause any more jealousy?"" "What is it?" he asked. 

"Okay, don't worry. 

They woke up early the next morning. They lay in each other's arms for a long time, basking in the bed. It was wonderful to enjoy each other and not think about Paula coming in at any moment. 

Sergio got out of bed and pulled back the curtains. 

"Raquel, I think we'll have to stay home tonight. 

"What happened?"" 

"Look out the window. 

The girl came up and saw this picture: palm trees strongly bent from the wind, the ocean raged, the sky was terrible, gray and there was a heavy downpour. The weather was disgusting. 

– I don't think it will be a problem for us to stay home for a day. 

"Of course it's not a problem," Sergio said, and put his arm around her waist, nuzzling her neck. 

In the morning, they allowed themselves to lie on the bed, enjoying each other. 

"Sergio, we can't spend the whole day in bed, so why don't we go downstairs and watch a movie?" 

"Okay, let's go. 

After going down to the 1st floor, they immediately went to the kitchen, forgetting about the movie. It was already 15: 30, and they hadn't even had breakfast. 

– I have an idea. How about a romantic dinner? 

"Lunch?"" The girl asked. 

\- Yes. I'll cook, and you can think of something interesting. 

"All right, if you need help, call me. 

Raquel didn't have to think long. She had long wanted to teach her man to dance, so all she had to do was find a record player and a CD with her favorite artist, Van Morrison. The job was done quickly. 

After eating, Sergio sat down on the sofa and listened intently to his friend. 

"I thought I'd teach you to dance."" 

"Are you sure you won't die laughing trying to do this?"" 

"I don't doubt it. You really don't mind?" 

– I don't mind, " he said, and found himself in Raquel's arms. 

"I'll open a bottle of wine so you can relax a little and move smoothly."" 

After a glass of red semi-sweet, their bodies became really flexible. 

The girl turned on a beautiful, unhurried melody and lifted Sergio from the couch. 

"Put your hands on my waist," the man obediently obeyed, " okay, now let's move your legs and move in time to the music."" 

Raquel put her hands on his manly shoulders, but then she couldn't resist wrapping them around his neck. They stood up and slowly circled in a dance. 

Sergio took her hand and twirled it. Then he stretched again, putting one arm around his waist and the other around his own. 

– You've been lying to me all this time about not being able to dance?"" The girl asked, annoyed by his actions. 

"I wasn't lying, you're just a great teacher. 

"You flatter me, Sergio. 

They laughed and kissed. At first it was gentle, but then it became more passionate and deep. 

– I have something unusual for you, too. But for this I need 10 minutes, " Sergio said, breaking away from the girl. 

"I think I can wait here for you."" Okay? 

"It's all right, but don't eavesdrop or peek. 

"Okay," Raquel said, and gave the man a quick kiss. 

He went up to their bedroom and prepared for the surprise. 

– I have everything ready, " he said, approaching the girl. 

Sergio covered her eyes with his tie and took her hand. They walked slowly up the stairs to the bedroom. 

"You can take off the blindfold and see. 

She obediently followed his instructions. When she opened her eyes, she saw a lot of candles that he had lit, and a towel that was lying on the bed. 

– What's all this about?"" 

"I thought I'd give you a relaxing massage."" 

"Oh, Sergio, thank you so much–" the girl hugged him and kissed him. 

– Not exactly for that yet. You can go to bed. 

The girl undressed and lay down on a towel. 

Sergio took a good cream and poured some on his back. With slow, gentle movements, he rubbed it into his back and shoulders. The tension in his muscles began to ease. 

"I feel so good," Raquel whispered. 

"Not too much pressure?"" 

\- No, it's just perfect. 

Since their first meeting, every touch of a man had given her a wild pleasure. All she wanted was for him to always be there, for her to feel his strong hands and enjoy them until the last days of her life.  
After the massage, they went to take a shower together. The cool water refreshed them, and they returned to the warm bed. 

"Today was an amazing day," the girl said. 

– I didn't think we'd be able to make it so interesting." 

"It's not over yet," the girl said with a slight grin. 

The man cupped Raquel's face in his hands and kissed her gently. They melted with every kiss, even though they'd been together for months. In a few moments, their hands were walking over each other's bodies. There was an electricity between them that made him want to be even closer. They were ready to make love every hour of their lives, enjoying not only a bright ending, but also an equally pleasant process. 

After a beautiful end to the day, Raquel rested her head on his shoulder and gently stroked his chest. 

"Have you put me in the robbery plan yet?" the girl asked, breaking the silence. 

"I was planning to do it tomorrow, and we'll discuss all the details with you," Sergio said. 

Every day he hoped that they would never need this plan, because then his object of adoration might be in danger, which he simply could not bear.


	9. A life of pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like it🥺

Sergio and Raquel spent the next few days in peace. Once again, they felt like naive teenagers who had fallen in love for the first time. But it was really a first for a man. 

In the evenings, they discussed the plan to rob the Bank of Spain. Raquel couldn't believe that she was an ex– cop, that she could be involved in a crime. 

– Are you sure you want to do this?"Sergio asked repeatedly. 

\- Yes. Look, I want to be with you, even at the scene of a robbery. We figured out where Paula and her mother would be, and we found all the possible scenarios. Don't worry so much, you promised me you'd let me. 

"I promised." But, Raquel.. I can't put you at that risk. I don't want to leave our daughter without a mother, and Marivi without a daughter, if something terrible happens. 

"Sergio, we've thought everything through. If no one makes mistakes, there are no risks. I shall carry out your every instruction. 

"I can't take that responsibility, I'm sorry.. 

"Are you kidding me?" I'm willing to take any risks, because I need you. I don't care if it goes to hell or if it goes perfectly. But I will be with you, Sergio, under any circumstances– " the girl was indignant. It was hard for her to accept his words. 

– You don't understand me.. Raquel, I don't want to connect love and work. I can't do it. I will make a thousand mistakes because of this, and we will suffer, " Sergio said in a raised tone. 

It was the first time she had ever heard him speak loudly to her. There was silence in the room for a few more minutes. 

The man abruptly put the folder of documents on the table, making a loud bang. Raquel flinched at that and stepped back. For the first time in so long, she remembered that feeling. 

"Raquel... I ..." the man started to say, seeing that she was scared. 

– I need to be alone." 

The girl left the office and went into the bedroom. She sat there and couldn't believe what had happened. For a few seconds, she thought he was going to hit her. Deep down, she knew it wasn't going to happen, but the reflex of past relationships was making itself felt. She had no idea how to explain it to him. 

At this time, the man was cursing himself with all the words he knew. He shouldn't have raised his voice at her, knowing what she'd been through. 

He went to the bedroom and knocked on the door. 

"Yes, come in," the girl said, quickly wiping away her tears. 

"Raquel, I shouldn't have done this. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just too emotional after what happened.". 

– You don't have to apologize. I was wrong. 

– I just overreacted to what you said." Alberto always raised his voice first, and then swung and hit. 

He moved closer to her and pulled her to him, hugging her tightly. 

– I realized it was because of him. Listen, my love, no matter how angry I get, I will never allow myself to hit you or hurt you in my life. You are the best and dearest thing in my life. 

"I know, Sergio, I really do. 

They sat for a long time in a quiet embrace, until the girl completely calmed down. 

"We need to talk," the man said. 

"All right. 

– Let's make a deal that you think about your decision about the robbery one more time. If it happens that we have to carry out this plan, you will tell me, but for now I suggest that we just forget about it. 

\- Agreed. But only if my decision doesn't change, don't try to change my mind. 

"I promise," the man said, kissing Raquel on the mouth. 

The girl pulls the man in for a deeper kiss, running her fingers through his hair. 

– Are you sure you want to do this after what happened?""What is it?" he asked cautiously. 

\- Yes. I need it. 

After these words, the passion between them was quickly achieved. They didn't stop kissing, slowly taking off all their clothes. Gentle, but charming kisses covered the body of Raquel. The fire between them was open, and they wanted each other more every second. 

After all the kisses, a world of lust, of intense passion, opened up to them. They felt each other inside, admiring each thrust, unable to get enough of this feeling of intimacy. After reaching the peak of pleasure, they lay down on the bed, breathing languidly. 

No words were needed to describe how good they were together. To feel each other close, to be in silence– this was their comfort zone, which suited everyone. 

After making incredible love, they went downstairs. 

\- Paula and Marivi will arrive in 2 days. It was the best vacation for the two of us, " the man said. 

"That's right. Everyone really got better over the winter break. By the way, we need to find a school for Paula. Is there anything here?" 

\- Yes, there are international schools not far from our home. About half an hour by car. 

"Let's go there when everyone gets there, then?" 

"Okay, no problem.

The next morning began in the most terrible way for Raquel. She woke up to the fact that no one was around. 

"He's probably in the kitchen," she thought. 

But he wasn't there. The man was not in the house, which confused the girl even more. 

All day long, she'd been comforting herself with the thought that everything was fine and that he just needed to get to town. She busied herself with reading, listening to music, and cooking dinner. 

Sergio returned in the evening. 

– Where have you been, honey?" 

The man wrapped her in a tight embrace and held out a luxurious bouquet of flowers. 

– I'm very pleased, but I still want an explanation." 

– Yesterday we were talking about a school for Paula, so I went and arranged a place, collecting all the necessary documents. 

– But we could have done it together." 

"They could, but that's not the only reason I left. There's a surprise I've got for you. 

"I'm dying to know what it is." 

"Not so soon, my love," the man said through his laughter. 

– Then let's have dinner, I had to do something all day." 

– I'd love to." 

Raquel quickly set the table, putting the warm food on the plates. 

"It's divine. Very tasty, " the man said. 

"Thank you very much–" she said, a little embarrassed. 

– It's time for my surprise. Only you need to wait for me here for a few minutes. Don't peek. 

"All right," she said, laughing loudly. 

Sergio left the house and walked towards the ocean. He bought a large four-poster bed for them to use for sunbathing. The girl has long dreamed of such a thing, because it is much more convenient than sunbathing on a towel. 

"Let's go outside," he said. 

They went out, and Raquel was incredibly happy. 

"Thank you very much, Sergio. You're incredible. 

– I thought it would really make things easier for us." It will be much more convenient for you to spend time in the sun. 

"You know, I want to test it tonight. 

– But there's no sun at night, " the man replied, bursting into laughter. 

"Of course not. But it can be tested for strength. 

"Oh, Raquel. You're the one who's incredible and crazy. 

– But first we went swimming." 

– It's already dark. I don't think it's safe. 

– We had a swim the night before, so we went. 

– Did you know that you have a natural gift for persuading me?" 

– It's in my blood, " the girl said coquettishly. 

They quickly ran into the water in their clothes. Although Sergio was a little against bathing in clothes, but this did not stop anyone. They were having as much fun as they could. We submerged each other completely in the water, swam, hugged and were just happy. 

"Your teeth are chattering, it's time to go out," the man said. 

"Okay, let's go, an hour of swimming at night is something new for us," Raquel said. 

He wrapped the girl in a bamboo towel and they went to take a warm shower. 

Returning to the street, the lovers lay down on a large bed under the open sky. They didn't get much sleep that night, but the time they spent together was a thousand times better than sleep. 

They had to wake up early in the morning, because Paula and Marivi would be arriving very soon. 

During their absence, Sergio and Raquel managed to arrange the girl's room as she wanted. 

When the car approached their house and two rested female members got out, Sergio happily ran up to take the little princess in his arms. 

– I've missed you so much!" the girl said. 

And we've missed you, my love, ' replied Rachel, hugging and kissing his mother, as you have no rest? 

– It went very smoothly. It was fun, and the snow fell even more than on New Year's Eve, " the old woman said, smiling broadly. 

"Mother, I built a whole fortress!" And 5 big snowmen! Grandma took pictures of everything, we'll show you. 

"All right, honey, you can show me," the girl said. 

They went inside, and Paula ran to her room. 

\- Wow! It's just awesome here!– Stop it! " she shouted. 

"I'm glad you like it," Sergio said, appearing at the door. 

– There's even a bookshelf here. Will you read them to me?" The girl asked with great hope in her eyes. 

"Of course I will. 

"Papa Sergio, you're the best!" the girl said, hugging him tightly. 

Raquel looked at them from the side and couldn't stop being touched. 

"You see, you're a wonderful father," she told him as Sergio approached her. 

– I can't quite believe it yet. 

"Get used to it," she said with a soft smile. 

They sat down to watch the photos taken on the camera. 

– This is where we saw The Grinch." 

"And this is where Grandma used to make a cake for Christmas." 

– This is where we drink marshmallow tea." 

The little girl continued to comment on each photo, accompanying the words with gestures. 

"You've had a fun vacation," Raquel said, looking at the last frame. 

\- Yes, it was very fun. And how did you spend these two weeks? The woman asked with the same smile on her face as she had seen them off. 

– We read, rested on the beach. Sergio also signed Paula up for school yesterday. And now she will be able to make friends with the guys and gain knowledge. 

"What?" Really?"What is it?" the girl asked, delighted. 

"Of course, dear. 

"That's great news!" Thank you, " she said, and hugged her parents. 

The whole family was there. They were happy. And their happiness lasted for another six months. 

Paula went to school, Marivi took care of the garden, and Raquel and Sergio continued to enjoy each other and live in their own pleasure. They traveled around Palawan, finding new places. The evenings were spent together watching family movies. Their life was really beautiful... 

Until one phone call changed everything.


	10. Change

Half a year on Palawan is happiness for everyone. Warm climate, gorgeous beaches and amazing ocean. And when the whole family is around, life becomes truly heavenly. 

But not everything in their lives was beautiful. Marivi was getting worse every day. Sometimes she would wake up and forget where she was. Raquel was very worried about this, because her own mother was fading away before her eyes. They had to hire a nurse for Marivi, because it was difficult to cope alone. It was hard for Paula to join the new team, so after the first month of school, she switched to homeschooling. Sergio studied with the girl on weekdays, which, of course, took a lot of time and effort. 

Everything was very smooth between the lovers, only occasionally there were domestic quarrels and misunderstandings, which they managed to settle before the resentment grew. Sergio is always ready to put his manly, strong shoulder to support his love and save her from bad moods and disappointments. 

But there came a day that completely and completely changed their lives. 

"Good morning, honey," the girl said, and reached for the man's lips. 

In response to the greeting, she received a long, gentle kiss. His lips invigorated her better than any coffee. Their kisses were always the softest and most passionate at the same time. 

– What time is it now?" Raquel asked. 

– It's only 7 a.m. yet. And what? 

"It's still an hour and a half before Paula wakes up." How about a little physical activity? 

– You don't like morning exercise, do you?" The man said through his laughter. 

– I don't go back on my words. Exercise is extremely boring, but if you are ready to work out in the morning, then I have only one option. 

"Hmm, very interesting. What is this option? Sergio asked. He took his time, so that the tension in the air grew, and the passion became more and more vivid. 

– One more word and your chance to spend a joint "morning exercise" will disappear with fleeting speed. 

"I won't keep you waiting any longer, Inspector. 

They often used the words "inspector" and "professor" in their speech, especially when it came to bed. Got excited and gave the playfulness to their relationship. 

Sergio began to kiss the girl's body. Her neck, her lips. The contrast of the stiff stubble and the gentle touch of his lips evoked emotions that could not be described in words. Each kiss seduced her more and more. 

This morning, their hearts were beating in unison, and their breathing was so dark that the temperature in the room was definitely rising. Dirty words and groans escaped their lips. They felt the happiest and most carefree in each other's arms. 

Toward breakfast, the whole family met in the kitchen. They chatted about everything and nothing, discussing their plans for the day. 

"Dad, are you going to teach me how to write essays today?" the girl asked Sergio. 

\- Yes, first we will pass the theory, then you will try to write it yourself, and I will evaluate it. 

"All right. 

Every time she called him Papa, Sergio's heart sank. They quickly found a common language and often arranged their plots and jokes in the direction of Raquel. The girl never took offense, because to see them together, even after six months, was incredible. 

After breakfast, everyone went to work. Paula was studying English, Sergio was studying the budget papers and the robbery, and Raquel was cleaning up the house. 

At one point, the man's heart stopped pounding. He heard a sound that said something was wrong. 

During the breakup with his team, the Professor kept a single phone– satellite. It could only have been used by a contact to report that someone had been found. 

Sergio was afraid of this call is the hardest. He stormed off and went to the phone in their bedroom. Raquel saw the panic in his actions and began to feel nervous, too. 

"Yes?" the man said, picking up the phone. 

"Professor, we found Rio. Senorita Tokyo wants to meet you. 

– You know what to do. 

He put down the phone and sat down on the bed, holding his hands to his face in horror. He took off his glasses, rubbed his eyes, and froze. 

"What should I do now?" It was going through his head. He had gone over the plan of action a thousand times, but now he was at a complete loss. 

Suddenly he heard the soft footsteps of a woman behind him. 

Raquel sat down on the bed next to him, hugging him tightly and gently stroking the man's back. 

\- Sergio.. Are you all right?" 

– I don't think so. We're in a terrible position right now, you know what that means. 

– I understand, but we're together. And I'm not going to change my mind. 

She could hear his heavy breathing. 

"Sergio, my love, listen to me. We can handle it, our whole team. Yes, it will be difficult. Yes, we will spend a lot of time preparing. But it'll be fine, just trust me. 

The man hugged the girl back and whispered: 

– I love you, Raquel. Thank you. 

He didn't need confirmation of his words, he felt that the love was mutual. 

For a few days they lived as if on pins and needles. Sergio worried and thought over every detail of the plan a hundred times. 

"Get some rest," Raquel would say to him in the evenings. 

He sat up late every day with his papers. 

"I have to work, go to bed without me, and I'll be right back." 

"Sergio, you don't have to sacrifice sleep just because you're insecure. You are the smartest person, there is still time ahead. Let's go together, please, " she said, and took his hand. 

\- Give me 1 hour and I'll come, I promise. 

Raquel silently left the room and went to bed, meaning by his words that he would again spend the whole night in his office. 

A week later, on a sunny day, he went to meet Tokyo. Standing in the temple, he was terribly worried, because he had not seen a single member of the gang for so long. 

Their meeting was very easy, they were busy discussing further developments. 

"Tokyo, we'll save him, don't doubt it. 

"Professor, I'm willing to trust you with my life, and I'll do whatever it takes. 

They rode the motorcycle to the man's house. He left her on the beach and went to see Raquel. 

Marivi had a terrible day, she went to the sea in her clothes, because of which Raquel had to help the nanny as much as possible. 

"Honey, how was your trip?""What is it?" the girl asked, cupping Sergio's face in her hands. 

"Tokyo is here. Raquel, I need you to take Paula and Mom to Mindanao until I can finally figure out what happened. 

– It's not safe here. And that's why you decided to do it yourself? 

Sergio nodded silently. 

The girl reached out to him passionately for a kiss. Their lips merged in a single whole. The slow, mind-blowing kiss made their hearts beat faster, instilling complete trust in each other. But it's time to break away. 

– If you were trying to hide me from her like this, you won't be able to do it, " she said, and walked with complete confidence toward the sea. 

Tokyo knew absolutely nothing about Raquel Murillo's stay on Palawan. But their eyes met. The girls were determined. Their faces were full of discontent and rivalry. They were about to get into a fight, but Sergio appeared between them just in time. 

– What's she doing here?" Tokyo asked the man. 

"I've come over to your side," the girl said. 

"You know who changes sides in the middle of a war?" Traitors. You know what rats do? They change sides again and again. 

"Tokyo, stop it!" Sergio stopped her. 

– How can you be sure that she won't betray you as she did them?" 

– That's not going to happen. 

– Why not?" How do you know? 

– I know. 

\- Really?? 

"Absolutely sure." 

\- Yeah, right? Are you sleeping with her? Tokyo asked, pointing at Raquel and crossing the line. 

It was at this moment that she received a hard slap from the inspector. 

– If the Professor said I was one of you, then I am, okay?" She broke the silence. 

\- Great shot. We're not going to be friends like this, Inspector. 

\- Lisbon. My name is Lisbon. 

Everyone looked around at their husband. It had been a long time since Sergio had seen Raquel look so serious and insistent. 

– Well, after such a touching scene, let's have some tea. Please, please, " he said, holding out his hand in the direction of the house. 

The situation was really tense and they needed more than one cup of tea to discuss everything they needed. After a couple of hours, Sergio called all the other members of the gang. They had to wait a week and start doing something to save Rio. 

The man spent enough time with Tokyo to calm her down and explain his plans and intentions. Raquel couldn't help but be annoyed, since she hadn't seen him for most of the day. 

– How was your day?"What is it?" the girl asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and brushing her hair before going to bed. 

"Just the usual, nothing new–" he said dryly. 

\- Sergio, what's going on? I know it's hard for you, but we've stopped spending time together altogether. I'm afraid to imagine what will happen when the other members of the gang arrive. 

"I'm sorry.. I can't say anything for myself, I just feel bad that Tokyo is here and she sees us together. 

– You have to get used to it, we can't hide our relationship all the time, especially when everything is already clear. 

"I know, Raquel. Is there any way I can make it up to you? 

"Only if you stop being shy about me." 

"All right, that's settled. But now come to me, please– " the man said, clearing the other half of the bed. 

The girl lay down next to him, wrapping him in a tight hug. This week, she'd missed his hands and back, the feel of him inside her. 

Sergio took her face in his hands and touched his lips to hers. His tongue slid deep, taking the lead in this duel. A sensual, long kiss.. The only thing Raquel wanted right now was for it to never end. 

But the man did not intend to just leave everything. His hands began to travel all over her body, paying special attention to Raquel's most sensitive areas, which only fueled the fire inside her. 

"Sergio, do it, please.". 

For the past week, her mind had been filled with thoughts of their carefree nights together in this bed. 

– You'll have to wait a little longer, – the man continued playfully. 

– A little more and the whole house will come to my groans, I can't answer for myself. 

"I don't care anymore, believe me. 

The words affected her more vividly than any touch. He was thinking about her at this moment, just forgetting about all the problems that had been bothering him so much all this time. 

But the girl really couldn't take it anymore. She took the initiative in their own hands. She quickly straddled the man, making the two of them gasp with true pleasure. They needed each other more than they needed air. Every second of him being inside Raquel was a pleasure. Their lovemaking never ended in an orgasm. All the movements, words, and penetrations-that was their love. They got a wild buzz from this process, which could only be present if there were deep feelings. 

"Raquel, I'm going to go crazy.". You're amazing..The last words were extremely quiet, the air in his lungs was running out, and his brain was clouded with feelings and euphoria. 

The girl felt the same way. Her irresistible desire, passion, and lust have always fascinated and enticed her. It's been a long time since she's been as loud as she was this evening. 

"Together?"– what is it? " she asked him, approaching her peak of pleasure. 

\- Yes.."whispering softly in my ear," the man said. 

This moment has come. Release of thousands of endorphins... A complete feeling of relaxation and pulsation throughout the body. They were frozen in the same position and could not stand up to break away from each other. After a couple of minutes, they still had to disconnect. 

– I'll never stop talking about you being my goddess, Raquel. The most incredible. 

"Sergio, you're amazing..- the girl could not answer his words, simply because she did not know how to correctly express her feelings. She loved him, adored him, and he knew it on a spiritual level. 

She lay down on his chest and stroked him calmly. There was the silence they needed in the room. They needed to clear their minds, just rest and relax. 

Early in the morning, in the kitchen, the lovers saw Tokyo, who was already finishing her tea. 

– I had no idea you had such a passionate love affair." Surprised, " Tokyo said, laughing a little. 

\- We are.. I'm sorry if we interrupted your sleep.. We didn't want to, " Sergio said. His cheeks were aching with shame, and he wasn't used to having his personal life exposed, if only because it was his first experience. 

"Tokyo, really, I'm sorry–" Raquel said, laughing out loud, she wasn't as embarrassed as her man. 

"What kind of apology?" What are you talking about? Everything all right. 

Leaving the kitchen, the girl said in Raquel's ear: 

– You're a great couple, really. 

They exchanged genuine smiles. And Sergio spent the whole breakfast in a wild confusion, which was very funny from the outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished this part, and soon you will see the continuation of the story, in which I will tell you about the life in the monastery of Sergio and Raquel❤


End file.
